


Watson's Repose

by castielismybabydaddy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Sonnets, hint johnlock, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielismybabydaddy/pseuds/castielismybabydaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for a class assignment and I thought it was good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watson's Repose

His heart is still in the battle field’s fire,

But his body is stuck in calm conduct.

He met a man that soothed his desire

Who never understood life’s full product

 

He struggled to teach the man what love is,

While he tried to help himself trust again.

Years had gone by; it was a hit or miss 

They taught each other what it’s like to grin

 

Too soon the man fell, leaving him alone;

Losing a friend, and his power to trust.

Two years later he made a loving home,

Ruined by his friend’s surprising outburst.

 

He found his friend, who finally knows

Love is a thing that never stops its flow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this kudoz it plz, thanks  
> Check out my other story (One and Only) a destiel fic that   
> I am still working on


End file.
